


Rocker's Love Affair

by PaperFox19



Category: Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories
Genre: Fetish, Hyperinflation, M/M, Muscles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel has a secret love affair and its big money to find out who it is…wait why is Adel walking out of Axel’s house and is he wearing Axel’s jacket?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocker's Love Affair

The Dark Hero Axel, for some time he struggled against his fame and popularity back. His poster was on the walls of demons’ bed rooms all across the netherworld.

He went out and slayed overlord after overlord, showing off his power, but it wasn’t just his power that drew demons to him, he was a sexy demon. He had a fit body that he showed off with his open jacket, and the bulge in his tight black pants had many demons drooling. 

So many monsters and demons came from far and wide, some even crossing dimensions to try and hook up with Axel. Despite the fans and constantly being hit on, Axel turned them down!

As his popularity grew, rumors began to spread about him, the biggest one who was Axel dating? It was a slip in an interview that he was seeing someone. Since then he hadn’t revealed the name of the party.

Axel was keeping this person a secret for a few reasons, one being his partner didn’t want their name released. They approved of Axel’s growing popularity but refused to get dragged into his drama. 

As the number of fan girls and boys grew, soon a bounty was out on this mysterious partner. The fans wanted to know the name.

Various monsters tried stalking Axel, to learn who the partner was. It got so bad Axel hired Adell as his own body guard.

-x-

The duo just returned to Axel’s house…well mansion…after escaping a horde of monsters trying to find him and his partner and catch them in the act. Axel removed his jacket and sat on his couch, letting out a sigh.

“Fame getting to ya?” the red head asked.

“A little, but I’m a star again, and now we can spend more time together now that your my body guard.” He said, with a smirk.

“You sure it isn’t because we haven’t gotten much time alone.” He sat next to the blonde, and cupped his bulge.

“Ah Adell!” he moaned, his manhood grew hard under the male’s touch. “Oh baby I want you so bad.”

“I bet, let’s get those pants off baby.” Axel stood up just long enough to slide his tight pants down to the floor, his crotch was wet from the pre, and his manhood bobbed into the air, the blonde demon breathing a sigh of relief.

He was truly impressive, his cock reaching 10 inches, and crowned with a thick nest of blonde pubes. Adell ignored his cock, and brought his hand to massage his heavy balls. “Adell!!”

Since he let slip he was dating someone, and Adell wanted nothing to do with the spot light the two hadn’t spent a lot of time together. Then the star needed a body guard and the blonde jumped at the chance of having him with him again.

Even still the two hadn’t done anything for a long time, and the dark hero wanted him bad!

Adell fondled the blonde’s balls, making him twitch and moan in pleasure. His other hand came forward to caress his hard and dripping length, collecting his essence and then ditched his cock to play with his sexy ass. “Ohhh!”

Axel straddled the red haired male’s waist, letting him work. One finger probed his hole, moving about and getting him wet. His other hand distracted him from the pain of penetration, by rubbing his balls.

One finger became two, and his tight channel got prepped for what was to come. Cries of more echoed in the room, the blonde demon was shaking with pent up need, and despite wanting to cum you could see he didn’t want to cum until he got Adell inside him.

Sadly for him the red head wasn’t gonna make it easy for him as he thrust in his third finger and began fucking his tight hole. “Ahh Adell please need you!”

“Prove it.” He said with a challenging smirk. He began jabbing his sweet spot and Axel nearly lost, he grabbed onto Adell’s shirt and fisted it as he struggled to hold back. Sharp jabs hit him again and again.

“No…ah…fair…I can’t…cumming!” his body shook as he came, his seed splashed onto his pecs and abs, while the rest overflowed and ran down his length and balls. Adell collected this seed, planning to use it.

Axel panted as he came down from his release. He looked down and saw he had stained the red head’s pants, he brought his hands down and helped remove the tight pants, thankfully Adell didn’t have any underwear equipped and his large manhood sprang free.

“Oh!” a soft gasp escaped his lips as his heated arousal met the cool air. Axel wasted no time and straddled the huge 12 inch manhood. He sank down and the two moaned in pleasure. “So tight!”

“So big!” the cries of pleasure only increased as he was fully seated on the huge rod. The blonde’s hands fisted Adell’s shirt once more and he began riding him. “Oh yes…so good ah ah ah ah!” his moans echoed the room.

His huge rod slapped against Adell’s rock hard abs with every thrust. The friction as the huge rod caressed his insides with every rise up and down. Axel was shaking but his body refused to stop.

Adell never touched his cock, instead he reached up to pinch and rub his nipples. This had Axel moaning even louder, his pipes reaching a new level.

“I can’t…no more I’m cumming!” in his release he accidently ripped off Adell’s shirt revealing his pecs and abs just in time to cum all over them. His clenching inner walls tightened around the red head’s arousal.

With a primal growl, he grabbed Axel’s ass cheeks and squeezed them hard as he found his own release. His cum flooded the other demon’s body much to his enjoyment. His own hands came up to play with his nipples as thick spurts of thick manly cum filled him up.

His belly swelled much to the blonde’s joy. He rubbed his swollen belly and pulled off Adell’s now limp manhood. He kissed him on the cheek. “You fill me up so good baby.”

The star was lifted up and taken to his bedroom, he was tucked in and Adell was gonna leave. Axel’s hand shot out and caught him. “Please don’t go…”

“You know I have to, besides I need to run home and get new clothes. Thanks to you my clothes are ruined.”

“You can borrow my jacket, just promise you’ll come back.”

“Fine I promise.” He put on Axel’s huge jacket, and left the manor. Sadly for him a horde of Prinny with video equipment were waiting outside hoping to catch the mysterious partner. Not only did they see him leave wearing Axel’s jacket, and they saw him return.

By the time the two love birds woke up the next morning it was all over the netherworld. Axel was having a love affair with his body guard! In all the headlines and news blasts.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keeps Me Working On Others


End file.
